


【二人花】请勿食用死牛肉

by caira9898



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: I failed at explaining things, M/M, Quantum computers be so pretty though, So many TED talks and I still failed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caira9898/pseuds/caira9898
Summary: Do not consume 0xDEADBEEF基于2020年的魔改现实。遇事不决，量子力学（x）万圣节大逃猜活动参加短篇
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 3





	【二人花】请勿食用死牛肉

床头柜表面留有一层阳光直射的余温，手顺势向右再往右是盛着昨晚接好的水的马克杯。杯子比预期的要重，端起来免不了撒一些到床上，即使剩下的也难以一饮而尽，呛进他的气管里，挤走睡眠的后调。

一只手带着主人刚被吵醒的有气无力地顺着他的后背拍了拍。

“丸，慢点。”

这句话比咳嗽还管用，叫丸山一下子睁开了眼睛。

大仓没睡醒的时候声音更是低的含糊不清，丸山能辨别出字句全靠他们的本职工作多年来将他们捆绑在一起，使丸山有见到这样大仓的机会。这是丸山能向他人解释的部分。剩余的留白是没有尼古丁也助阵也沙哑而温热的耳语，是两腿之间在大脑处理完接受的信息前先一步的反应，是将他淹没的下坠感与困惑。

“早安，”大仓整个人被子里咕哝，没有将这句话付诸行动的意思。事实上，无论是他乱糟糟的头发还是脸上被枕头压出的粉色皱褶无一不昭示着大仓不久前还沉浸在美妙的睡梦，本人也迫切的回归那个状态的事实。

“你怎么在这里？”

“居家隔离啊。”大仓口齿不清地理所应当，“居你家隔离啊。”

哦，原来如此。丸山回答，坐实了自己彻底在做回笼梦的猜想。

假设错误，大仓把被子卷走了。

恋人留宿，即使是作为颇有人气的偶像来说也不是什么稀奇事，不过要是给“恋人”这个定语加个“前”的前缀，留宿带来的引申义就全然变了味了。丸山的确昨晚，前晚，从他们分手之后就不再乐意被身体提醒自己失去的习惯。

“我觉得我可能还没睡醒。”

大仓脑袋蹭了蹭他的后腰，丸山把这当成了一个鼓励。

“我们刚分手不是吗？”他斟酌了几秒，可能是几分钟，实际上他空白的大脑也提不出比平铺直叙更好的建议，只能干巴巴地把疑问原封不动地倒出来。

“丸，”大仓捏了捏他的脚踝，“你昨天晚上喝了多少？”

丸山喉咙和胃不像是经历了一场车祸，也没有撬开任何酒瓶的印象，他只能诚实的回答：我不记得了。

“你还好吧？是不是最近有点累？”看来睡眠充足的力量真的大，大仓居然不恼怒，半拖半拽的把自己从床上拔起来，但肌肉尚未与大脑再次恢复默契的结果是他被打回原形，一滩烤化的芝士糊在丸山背上，蒸汽顺着鼻息喷在他肩膀上。芝士好脾气地将两人不算跌宕的和好复述了一边，无非是冷静的各退一步打点自己的空间后耐不住仍然拴着的一根线和撒了一地的汽油，耐不住每次相见时摩擦出静电升起的火花。该庆幸两人的情感不是一张旧草纸，在反复的折叠中累计疲倦。结局是俗气的道歉，涉及提上门的餐盒与饮料，上一次源自大仓这一次就来自丸山。

那个刻在丸山脑海中的僵局被大仓三言两句就轻而易举的破解，更加不可思议的是，随着大仓滚落的音节居然一点一点在丸山脑中重新拥有了实体跟颜色，就像大仓压在他身上的重量一样忽然使他皮肤发麻。

他这才看清方才那个杯子是大仓惯用的。我比你高，肯定喝更多水才够，他年下的恋人曾经幼稚地拿粉丝也喜欢打趣的体型差异逗他，在网购时买下大一号的马克杯。

多余的感觉又溢出来了。他将此倾倒在大仓身上，用一个吻。

就像大仓说的，从春天开始，电子屏幕拉出病毒与感染的横幅，统一地建议减少外出，居家隔离，即使他们这种工作也无一例外。室内派的丸山本来也没有过多的制定游玩的计划，除了减少乐器店里与贝斯的约会以外乐得自在，连和大仓互串房门都多了更多理由，这是他意料之中的。

出乎丸山所料的是他的私人空间忽然缩水，跟大仓一分享就直接消失，才落得最终把大仓关在门外把自己关在门内的后果。

他的时间碎成了拢不起来的片段。上次闭上眼睛前还在跟经纪人核对第二天的行程，再次摁灭闹钟就已经看到自己录的节目播出，访谈印刷的实体开始售卖，只有房间内部的东西还完好地遵循着自己的规则，呆在记忆中位置。除此之外的全部倚靠大仓的讲述跟邮件与短讯的电子记录补全。

再次清醒时是某个午后，早晨的远程拍摄终了跑来与他同床共枕的大仓得知了丸山这个记性渐褪的症状。

“不是吧丸，你难道最近都没出家门吗？包括工作在内？”

“我不是刚刚说过我不记得了嘛，”丸山想起多日没有打开过的冰箱，“大概没有。”

“可惜，我还等着晚饭呢。”大仓去捏他腰上的肉。

冰箱里的食物还可食用吗？丸山在对上大仓一脸古怪的表情时才意识到自己不小心把这个想法说出了声。

“我带了食材来的。指望你冰箱里有现成的能做料理的食材我不如去买彩票。”

丸山甚至没法抗议。

好的，好的，我相信你不会让我吃过期牛肉和干掉的葱的。丸山说。

就像习惯减少出门一样，他也开始习惯时间从每次睡眠中漏失，大段日子从睡眠中流失，睡美人在起身时询问身边人今夕何夕的心情恐怕不过如此。那个女孩至少跟她的城堡停留在一个时代，丸山却要假装自己在用同样的速度跟王子与邻国公民生活。

这次的苏醒时机比上次好的地方在于他至少记得今天的拍摄日程是编年史，也就说明他还有温习台本与其他必要的节目安排的余地。大仓久违地出现在屏幕另一边。液晶屏幕居然是比空气更好的导体，判断标准是大仓比在自己身旁时还显得要熟悉，丸山又能接住他抛出的话题了。

还在探索自己定位的娱乐节目知识触类旁通，此次拍摄中再度披上了科普的外皮，将介绍计算机领域的科技归己任。

“大家有听说过量子计算机吗？”旁白提出今日的话题。

“不知道跟现有的计算机比有什么不同呢？”横山配合地发问。

“比现在的电脑都要快，内存都要大。”同时播放给他们与观众的视频尽职尽责的解释，“最特殊的地方是量子计算机的内存是叠加存在的。也就是说，在用户点开这个文件之前，它可能存的是A的项目报表或者B的小说原稿。”

比现在的电脑快，那会比大仓打字的速度要快吗？一个念头冒出来，丸山差点为这个粗略的比较破功：肯定是连大仓也不能驾驭的速度，大仓什么时候又变成了自己作比较的基础呢？

这个具有感性文学细胞的，或许因为工作而跟理科基本无缘的男人手指一下又一下地扣着桌子，躯体滤过平板里有些迟缓地淌出的介绍声，唯独余下一个念头：真是美丽的机器。仿若巨大的金色水母，完美的圆弧曲线的触手垂在身下，借钢筋之力浮游在楼层之间。大仓驾驭这种生物会是个奇特的画面，首先就算对方的体型能容下他的身高，他怎么坐在这它身上，又要怎么适应它的栖息地也是难免头疼的问题。还是安田吧，安田一定会喜欢这样一个巨大的水族馆，要不干脆就是一片这样的海域，拥有宽广到可以让两者一同嬉戏。

“……十六进制是有英文字母的，因此有些人还会专门在程序里写一写英语单词来计数。”他被叙述者提高的声调和留给综艺专属的求知欲拉回了注意力，视频内容已经变成计算机相关的琐碎知识了，“比较常见例子有死牛肉（0xDEADEEF），如果换算成时间的话会是2088年的5月20日的晚上，真是距离现在很遥远的一个巨大的数字呢。”

那真是太遥远了，丸山无声附和着，安田与他的深海朋友也达不到的距离。

只要关闭了电脑屏幕，经纪人与节目制作组一同消失，朝夕相处过的团员也全部还原为触屏上不在线的灰色图标。他们还存在吗？说不定也同屋外的世界一样发灰变暗，化为非A非B的混沌态。现在的丸山说不定只看到了其中一部分的可能性，这就解释了为什么大仓再次出现在自己家里。

一切都按着丸山选择发展，在丸山睁眼瞬间算出结果。叠加态的大仓往相反的两极渐行渐远：一边是丸山的房间，另一端是大仓的自己的公寓，就算地球是圆的，在平面上这的确是离丸山最远的距离。

几乎是如愿以偿的，丸山梦到了水母。和下午的想象相差甚远的是除了丸山以外没有他人与他一起目睹被绿松石背景衬托的更加鲜明的奇异巨型生物，不过梦境什么时候叫人真正如愿以偿过？然而丸山要抱怨的还不是这点，而是比起液体更像是其他无机物的无垠的蓝色，即便小孩也不会被糊弄过去，把这个场景误认为深海。他跟随着被赋予行动力的机械，不知是向上还是向下行进多时，竟然回到了自己的公寓。

丸山才正要感叹自己在梦里都不做任何离开公寓的准备真是符合自己的对外形象，一条金属与螺丝的触手已经绕过他的肩膀指向门原本所在的地方。不是门，仅仅是一张墙纸，描绘出的门框跟他所处的海洋一样假，毫不掩饰背后一堵完整的墙。他先入为主的理解错了。自己梦中的生物不是在指引他逃离无所适从的当下，它指出的是丸山世界的边界。

这才是丸山迈不出这扇门的真正理由。不肖用病毒与其他威胁来禁锢他了，当他手握在门把上时，不光A跟B情形，C和D还有E的可能性一起崩塌在门上，最终重的丸山甚至不想尝试推开。

“不知道信酱和裕亲在干什么。你知道安最近有什么安排吗？”

“你真的打算在这种时候提他们？”

大仓撑在他正上方，投下的阴影并没有让丸山凉快一丝一毫。

丸山不知道自己露出了什么表情。大仓显然不乐意让他继续这样，报复性地改变了定弄的频率，让丸山一瞬间失去了对面部肌肉的掌控。

“说不定明天你就会见到他们了，不然你也可以在手机上看到他们的日程或者直接联系他们，”他的嘴唇落在丸山的痣上。太近了，近到丸山几乎不得不闭上眼睛，可他贪恋不是如同睡眠的黑暗，变成了张嘴接吻的傻瓜，“虽然可以理解的担心，但提到他们的话我接下来就考虑工作了，你不觉得的这很过分吗？”

他下半身顶着丸山，丸山的分身也发出了同样的抗议。这个念头不了了之，结束于丸山环绕在大仓脖子后面的手中。

丸山的确“见到”他们。开检讨会的直播回放表明他们一起参加了面向几十万群众直播，电波那头的高呼直达天际，一如既往的和他的大脑皮层脱轨。不过大仓提醒了丸山一件非常重要的事：这些一直忠诚地记录自己日程的电子设备并没留有任何他与丸山分手复合的证据。

那个一分为二相悖而行的大仓的猜想再度浮露出头角。不在自己公寓的大仓与朋友私下碰头喝酒，参加拍摄，回到一个或许已经迎接另一个人的公寓。他大可为了证实或推翻它推开自己正门，即使去便利店买罐啤酒都能打破这个听起来怎么都有问题的假设。

丸，大仓给他发短信，我结束之后过来吗？

手机没有自我意识，一个积极地回复却的确被出去了。

丸山直到窗台被染红，染紫，又被霓虹灯披上艳俗的点缀为止也没尝到那口啤酒。

门被打开了。一个人影被风吹进来了。还是人带进了新鲜的空气被他误认成了风？鸡与蛋的问题。大仓与丸山的问题。

“你怎么不开灯，”大仓的脚没被玄关绊倒，稳稳当当地落在他身旁一米不到处。一只脚，另一只脚，一个塑料袋落在地上。往常丸山要与他辩论恰恰因为大仓的熟稔省去了开灯的必要，还能节省资源拯救地球，一番打闹的结果是最终两人都要滚到地上去，花好久才起得来。

“丸？回神。”大仓摆好鞋子卸下大衣，在尚未反应的丸山眼前打了个失败的响指。

“小忠，”丸山一只手按着自己手机，另一只覆盖在大仓的腕表上。他的本意是让大仓坐下来，到跟自己同一个高度上来好好看看他。偏偏大仓有意配合他，结果用力过猛，大仓最终落在他胸前腿间，一屁股坐在没有地毯的木底板上。

“疼。”

大仓抱怨。

“你知道今天几月几号，现在几点吗？”

丸山不是故意无视了明显的撒娇，他一心想要结束这个话题，为此他得先开启这个话题。

“总不可能是2088年吧，”大仓若无其事的非常关切的凑近丸山。虽然是丸山先拉住的大仓，丸山却忽然升起两人应该保持社交距离之类的同氛围不符的想法，又为此嗤笑自己：他们都到什么地步了，哪还需要注意这个？

“准确的说，2088年5月20日。”

“你在说什么呢？”大仓伸手要探丸山额头，手臂划了个夸张的弧度，作秀的成分大于实际担心。

“我说今天是2088年5月20日，马上晚上十点。”丸山重复了一遍，放开了对大仓的桎梏。他左手里刺眼的手机屏幕上是一串错误的、如他所说的数字，右手中大仓的手表从9：59刚好跳到十点。

“你看，为什么这一切都如我愿，而如我愿的都不在合理？”

“哇哦，冷静, ” 大仓试图挣脱他的动作都停顿了一下，“你是记不得自己调了手机设定？”

“我自己调的？”

“对啊，你不记得了吗？你下午给我发的邮件里就絮絮叨叨的说了一堆有的没的，还发了调好手机时间的截图，说要等我回来，我还以为是什么呢。”

丸山摇头，“我不知道，我不记得了。”

“你看起来精神很不好。”

“我不敢相信这一切是真的。看起来只有你在这里这一件事是好事，但我甚至怀疑你是不是真实的，还是我房间内一个一厢情愿的幻想，一个叠加态模拟我们还在交往，只要我走出这里就会全面崩塌，你早迈过这个坎。叠加态你记得吧？在综艺上科普过，只要没有最终动作A跟B就兼或同时存在的……”

“丸。”大仓打断了他。他看丸山的眼神像是丸山确凿地记着的，刚开始交往时候的大仓，被锻炼到舒适的相处方式放在别的场合下露出让人无所适从的陌生，像是你第一次看到一个人。

“你觉得这一切都是你幻想出来的，就像你觉得世界应该是2088年，而我就会跟你复合一样。”

丸山点头。

大仓可以反驳他。这个逻辑清晰口齿伶俐的男人可以拿出证据，或者用他无懈可击的说辞打破丸山的胡乱猜想。

大仓没有，取而代之的是他张开嘴，迫使丸山也张开了嘴。大仓忠义这个概念变成了滴落的盐水和圆钝的指甲，凝固成了现实。

“我也为我们分开感到难过，丸。”

大仓承认。

丸山为自己试图弄清一个理科理念而感到不可思议。大概是真的是自己待久了想坏了脑子，世界上怎么可能存在不止一个大仓呢？即使大仓在这里是我想要的，难道就不是他想要的了吗？

丸山把大仓拉回了床上。

“我很想你。”

他也回答到。

“丸，中午想吃什么？” 在某个未来，大仓从牙刷跟泡沫之间问他。

“今天我来做饭吧。”

“只要你不再做豚汁，”大仓无所谓地耸肩，“我最近又要开始控制饮食了。”

“可惜，我本来想做牛排跟抱子甘蓝的，酒柜里还有我们上次挑的酒。”

“怎么忽然这么有情调。”

“想着你可能吃腻速食和咖喱了。”丸山实际想说的是我才不会把这种分给所有人的爱给你。他倚着门看为了出门工作而洗漱的大仓，仍然觉得大仓没有定过型的头发才是最好看的，“而且你接下来不是会变的更忙吗？”

电影宣传，剧组拍摄，不用大仓跟他打招呼他也能从行程安排中了解全貌。

“我忽然觉得应该没人介意我今天吃了什么，”大仓眨眨眼，“那我先去冲个澡。”

门在大仓身后叩上了。丸山想人可真是视觉动物，大仓只不过是穿过了一扇门，对于自己却不亚于纵身跃入混沌，被虚无抹去身影，徒留给丸山一个幻想。他的手指已经开始渴望大仓的呼吸，上臂渴望大仓的触碰。他已经开始想念大仓了。

希望他能快点结束。他瘦的硌人的手腕叫丸山想起眼下另一个更重要的活计。

“好吧，”整理好围裙系带，丸山蹲下与冰箱平视，“让我们看看上次买的牛肉还能不能吃？”

能吃的。他没必要自言自语。即使上周买的牛肉坏掉了，就算自己在“不记得”的时间里忘记购入失去的食材，大仓也会提着牛肉来的，具体区别在于最终下厨的是他还是丸山。

那里不可能有坏掉的牛肉的。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢石榴组织这个活动！感谢各位老师参加活动！度过了太快乐太饱的万圣节嘻嘻！
> 
> 以及，我知道这篇里关于量子计算机的描写不准确
> 
> 但是量子计算机真的好好看


End file.
